


Połóż się ze mną, zostań ze mną

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aesir Tony Stark, Alternatywny Świat, Angst, Feels, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Pining, Pre-Thor (2011), homofobia typowa dla danego okresu, implikowana homofobia, niech ktoś przytuli Lokiego, nieodwzajemniona miłość, niepewność, prawdopodobnie nieodwzajemniona miłość, przyjaźń, wyznania, wyznanie miłosne, zraniony Tony Stark
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Loki go unika. Książę powiedział coś, czego Anthony nie może zapomnieć i myśl ta rozproszyła go w złym momencie. Bliskie spotkanie ze śmiercią tylko umocniło go w decyzji, by dowiedzieć się jak prawdomówny był Loki w chwili, w której poprosił go o coś, o czym obaj wiedzą, że się nie mówi.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Kudos: 14





	Połóż się ze mną, zostań ze mną

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lay With Me, Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577171) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Historia dłuższa niż zwykle, bo to tłumaczenie tego opowiadania, które zainspirowało STARS do napisania [Jesteśmy tacy krusi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094302).

Anthony nie był skupiony.

To nie była wymówka. Błędem było wyruszenie z Thorem, kiedy był tak rozkojarzony, ale nie mógł odmówić następcy tronu. Był tylko poddanym, członkiem dworu i bliskim przyjacielem Fandrala.

Za to Loki, on mógł zrobić co tylko zechciał, a kiedy zdecydował się pozostać w Asgardzie, tylko Thor mógł zaprotestować - a Gromowładny nie miał takiego zamiaru.

Tak właściwie to Anthony nawet nie był pewny, czy _chciał_ , żeby Loki im towarzyszył. Był zbyt... zdumiony tym, co się stało, żeby wiedzieć jak się zachowywać w towarzystwie maga.

Nie wiedziałby co powiedzieć, co zrobić. Nawet nie wiedział, czy Loki nie kłamał, a on po prostu dał się nabrać.

Anthony _po prostu nie wiedział_ i przez to jego uwaga była podzielona.

Do tego przyzwyczaił się do ciągłej obecności Lokiego na ich polowaniach. Mag rzucał złośliwymi komentarzami, obrażał innych szeptem i tworzył iluzje, cały czas pilnując, by wszyscy wyszli z tego bez szwanku.

Tym razem go nie było i tym razem, gdy zaatakowali ich bandyci, Anthony nie walczył najlepiej i został zaskoczony.

Ostrze przeszyło jego pierś i upadł. Usłyszał jeszcze tylko ryk furii Thora, gdy padł na ziemię, skupiając się na uchwycie miecza, by wciąż móc się jakoś bronić. Drugą rękę przyciskał do piersi, po tym, jak ostrze zostało usunięte.

Fandral szybko przyskoczył do niego i go bronił, a Anthony niewiele mógł zrobić, gdy jego przyjaciele przyciągnęli uwagę reszty przeciwników. Chwilę później Sif ściskała jego ramię, a Volstagg go podnosił. Ranny ledwo powstrzymał się przed krzykiem, gdy pochłonęła go nowa fala bólu. Chciał zamknąć oczy, ale obudził go Thor, chwytając za podbródek i ostrym głosem żądając: - Zachowaj przytomność, Howardsonie.

Nie był zbyt dobry w słuchaniu rozkazów, ale wciąż starał się wykonać ten. Byli w lesie i musieli go opuścić zanim Thor mógł wezwać Heimdalla i przywołać bifrost. Anthony był pewny, że mimo starań stracił kilka razy przytomność, bo nie pamiętał powrotu do Asgardu, za to pamiętał pałacową lecznicę.

Uzdrowiciele biegali dookoła, próbując wyleczyć jego rany. Na krótką chwilę otworzył oczy, ledwo; choć nie czuł już bólu, wciąż trudno było mu mieć je otwarte. Rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu, zatrzymując wzrok na Thorze.

Następca tronu trzymał dłoń na ramieniu Lokiego i gorliwie coś do niego mówił, drugi książę miał skrzyżowane ramiona i patrzył prosto na pacjenta z wycofaną i zmartwioną miną. Gdy tylko pochwycił wzrok Anthony’ego, jego oczy rozszerzyły się i, zanim się nie odwrócił, pojawił się w nich na krótko błysk poczucia winy. Odepchnął Thora i wymaszerował z pomieszczenia nie spoglądając na żadnego z nich.

Anthony mógł tylko zamknąć oczy i wpaść w objęcia zapomnienia, zagubić się w leczniczym śnie, który próbowali w nim wzbudzić jego opiekunowie.

* * *

Jego ciało spało spokojnie, za to umysł pracował bez ustanku.

Powracał do wspomnień: zdenerwowanej, pełnej winy miny Lokiego i jego spiętej postawy. Szczęśliwszych, pełnych psot czasów w ich przyjaźni. Ostatniej rozmowy, którą odbył z księciem.

Anthony wciąż do niej wracał.

To było kilka tygodni temu, gdy Thor miał ochotę ruszyć do bitwy, a mógł jedynie trenować z towarzyszami. Byli właśnie w jednej z rzadziej odwiedzanych przez nich karczmie, odległej od pałacu o kilka dni jazdy.

Thor zdecydował, że potrzebują kobiet i alkoholu, a po długiej podróży, w której Anthony nie chciał brać udziału, energiczność, jaką zapowiadał ten pomysł, go nie przekonywała. Fandral i Thor znaleźli go, gdy kuł nowy miecz. Używał nowych technik odnalezionych wśród tomów, które Loki wygrzebał dla niego i nie chciał jechać.

Próbował wymówić się, ale Thor nalegał i nie przyjmował jego odpowiedzi. Anthony musiał wziąć udział, ale spędził większość jazdy – po odkryciu, że Loki też tam jest - racząc maga opowieściami o sukcesie związanym z odkrytymi przezeń informacjami o obróbce metalu.

Dobrze się bawili, a decyzja Thora nie zapowiadała, że będą mogli kontynuować tę rozmowę. Młodszy książę albo unikał zgromadzeń, albo udawało mu się doprowadzić do jakiegoś ogromnego skandalu. Tylko błyskał niewinnym uśmiechem w środku chaosu, pytając bezgłośnie ‘ _co?_ ’, gdy Anthony uśmiechał się do niego kącikiem ust.

Loki zauważył ten brak entuzjazmu u niego i spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale to Fandral jako pierwszy skomentował: - Chodź, Anthony! Oczarujemy sobie jakieś piękne panie do obściskania. Trochę towarzystwa na wieczór, powiedziałbym!

Anthony uśmiechnął się i, gdy jego przyjaciel się oddalił, wymamrotał pod nosem: - Ty byś powiedział, ale co ja bym _powiedział_? Wolałbym spędzić ten czas z mieczem.

Nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek go usłyszy, ale najwidoczniej Loki słuchał i podjechał bliżej. Cichymi słowy zasugerował: - Mógłbyś też spędzić tę noc _ze mną_.

Było to powiedziane na tyle lekko, że mogłoby zostać uznane za niezobowiązującą, prostą propozycję, ale było w tym wystarczająco dużo znaczenia, wystarczająco dużo _intencji_ , że Anthony gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na Lokiego ze zdumieniem.

Przez jego oczy przepłynęło wiele emocji, gdy go obserwował. Anthony nie był w stanie nawet zacząć ich odszyfrować, więc w końcu zmusił się, by poprosić o wyjaśnienie: - Słucham, mój książę?

Uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Lokiego, ale był on bliski grymasowi.

\- Taka przyjacielska propozycja, ale jestem pewien, że, mimo swoich słów, wolałbyś dołączyć do pozostałych w karczmie. - Skinął głową niczym grzeczność wcielona. - Życzę ci dobrego wieczoru, Anthony.

Pośpieszył swojego konia zanim Anthony mógł odpowiedzieć, zostawiając go z dziwnym uczuciem, że właśnie złożono mu _taką_ ofertę. Zmusił się wtedy, by odrzucić ten pomysł, ale gdy Loki zaczął go całkowicie unikać, nie był już tego taki pewny.

Był przez to niepewny, był przez to _rozkojarzony_ , ponieważ, jeśli jego podejrzenia były prawdziwe, książę wyznał coś niebezpiecznego.

Wyznał, że lubi _mężczyzn_.

Dlatego też Anthony nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Dlaczego na Dziewięć Światów Loki przyznałby się do czegoś, co mogło go zabić? Dlaczego ważyłby się tak zaryzykować?

Loki, Kowal Kłamstw, musiał kłamać.

… A _jednak_.

A jednak Anthony nie był przekonany. Nie mógł być pewny znaczenia słów Lokiego. Ale, leżąc w łóżku i kurując ranę, która mogła go zabić, przyrzekł sobie, że się dowie.

* * *

Anthony nie zapomniał o swojej decyzji po przebudzeniu. Nie zapomniał w ciągu następnych trzydziestu sześciu godzin, które musiał spędzić w lecznicy. Loki nie odwiedził go w tym czasie –przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy był obudzony – ale jedna ze starszych uzdrowicielek powiedziała mu po cichu, że przyłapała go wieczorem przy jego łóżku.

To tylko utwierdziło Anthony’ego w jego postanowieniu i gdy tylko został wypuszczony, zaczął szukać młodszego księcia. Spróbował w miejscach, w których zwykle przebywał: bibliotece, ogrodach, jego pokojach, ale nie było go tam.

Był niezwykle sfrustrowany póki jeden ze stajennych go nie zauważył. Zawsze utrzymywał dobre stosunki z królewską służbą, traktując ich uprzejmie i nigdy nie prosząc o zbyt wiele, nawet jeśli Thor i Loki zapewniali go, że, jako ich przyjaciel, mógłby.

To Loki załatwił Anthony’emu miejsce w królewskiej stajni dla jego wierzchowca, Jarvisa. Wciąż opiekował się nim głownie Anthony, ale rozmawiał ze stajennymi i z nimi żartował. Dzięki temu było bardziej prawdopodobne, że zajmą się Jarvisem, jeśli on nie będzie w stanie. W tym wypadku pomogło mu to _znaleźć_ Lokiego.

Książę wysłał służących ze stajni, i, na ile stajenny wiedział, wciąż tam był. Anthony podziękował mu i szybko powędrował tam, gdzie _miał nadzieję_ go znaleźć. Ponieważ Loki - jeśli chciał kogoś uniknąć - umiał sprawić, by nie dało się go odnaleźć. Anthony nie był magiem; nie umiał rozpoznawać ani łamać ochronnych czarów. Jeśli książę chciał go unikać, jedyne co mógł zrobić, to próbować, póki Loki się nie podda.

Nawet nie wiedząc, czy mu się uda, Anthony wciąż był zdenerwowany, gdy wszedł do opuszczonej stajni. Całość była podzielona na wiele części z czterema końmi w każdej z nich. Anthony spodziewał się znaleźć Lokiego z jego własnym wierzchowcem, ale boks rodziny królewskiej był pusty. Usłyszał hałas po swojej lewej, więc poszedł korytarzem w tamtą stronę. Przystanął, gdy dotarł do końca przejścia, tylko częściowo odkryty, obserwując jak Loki głaszcze i karmi konia – ale nie _bylejakiego_ konia. Okazywał czułość i dawał królewski owies _Jarvisowi_.

A _jednak_ … znów usłyszał w głowie, gdy patrzył, jak książę traci czas na coś tak _niepotrzebnego_.

Ale to mógł być podstęp, prawda?

Anthony przybliżył się odrobinę, na tyle, by wciąż być w większości w ukryciu, ale też by móc usłyszeć szept Lokiego.

\- Twój pan niedługo do ciebie wróci - informował Jarvisa. - Rekonwalescencja postępuje dobrze. Będzie trochę obolały przez kilka dni, ale to normalne przy takich... - Wziął głęboki oddech, patrząc w dal. Gdy pysk Jarvisa go dotknął, kontynuował: - … takich niebezpiecznych ranach. - Jarvis zarżał i zarzucił głową, a usta Lokiego drgnęły odrobinę. - Zapewniam cię, Jarvisie, nie masz powodów do zmartwień. Widziałem go na własne oczy i sam sprawdziłem postęp zaklęć. Anthony wkrótce do ciebie wróci.

As nie mógł powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem i podszedł jeszcze bliżej, opierając się o ścianę, tak, by móc zostać zauważonym. Loki kończył karmić Jarvisa, więc i tak tylko chwilę zajęłoby mu zauważenie Anthony’ego.

\- Dziękuję, że zaopiekowałeś się Jarvisem, Loki - powiedział, patrząc, jak książę sztywnieje i się zatrzymuje. - Chociaż nie wierzę, żeby było to twoim obowiązkiem.

Zaskoczone spojrzenie Lokiego wylądowało na Anthonym, jego oczy zmierzyły jego postać, zanim znów nie spojrzał na Jarvisa.

\- Wiem jak wybredni ty i on jesteście. - odpowiedział, głaszcząc konia nie do końca pewną ręką. - Uznałem, że lepiej upewnić się, że nie ucieknie ze stajni, szukając ciebie.

Anthony wiedział, że to kłamstwo, ale nie powiedział nic, po prostu zrobił te kilka kroków, by stanąć obok niego. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, a as wyciągnął rękę i poklepał grzbiet Jarvisa. Ręce Lokiego drgnęły, gdy jego przyjaciel znalazł się za blisko, ale nie przesunął ich. Anthony odetchnął cicho i, wiedząc, że nie może tego odkładać, zaczął mówić o tym, po co tu przyszedł: - Dawno cię nie widziałem, książę Lo...

\- Proszę, nie nazywaj mnie tak.

Anthony zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego, ale książę wciąż unikał jego spojrzenia. Loki zabrał na chwilę ręce z grzbietu Jarvisa, otoczyło je zielone światło i znów je położył, na koniu tłumacząc: - Znam cię za dobrze, Anthony. Proszę, nie używaj mojego tytuł podczas tej rozmowy.

\- A jaka to rozmowa?

Loki okazał swój dyskomfort, krzywiąc usta.

\- Ta, na którą powinienem pozwolić wiele dni temu. Teraz jesteśmy osłonieni. - Przełknął. - Możesz powiedzieć, co myślisz.

\- Mhm. - Anthony zignorował fragment o osłonie. Pozwoliłaby na większą szczerość przy niebezpiecznym temacie, ale tylko, jeśli Loki nie zmyślał; lepiej było się upewnić, zanim powie się coś zbyt szkodliwego. - Zastanawiałem się nad twoim upartym unikaniem mnie.

Loki parsknął, ale jego śmiech brzmiał gorzko.

\- Jesteś mądrym mężczyzną. Sądziłem, że będziesz za to wdzięczny.

Anthony przyglądał się mu uważnie i, z nadzieją, że tych słów nie pożałuje, powiedział: - Ponieważ spróbowałeś się zalecać.

Loki zacisnął usta, a jego ręką zadrżała lekko przy futrze Jarvisa. Przez to koń przesunął się nieco i Loki od razu zaczął go znowu głaskać, szepcąc: - Ja... źle oceniłem sytuację. To się nie powtórzy.

Anthony nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, przetrawiając to. Wszystkie nerwy miał napięte i nie miał pojęcia, co się stanie, ale wciąż poprosił: - Chciałbym zadać ci jedno pytanie, i proszę cię, byś odpowiedział na nie z całkowitą szczerością, Loki.

\- Szczerość? Z mojej strony? - Uśmiech Loki był ledwo widoczny.

\- Czy mogę na nią liczyć?

Loki obrzucił go wzrokiem przez jedną, martwiącą sekundę, odwrócił się do Jarvisa i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Skoro nalegasz.

Anthony oparł się chęci odwrócenia się czy obrócenia tego wszystkiego w żart, porzucenia powagi, by nic nie zmieniać, bo wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Loki potwierdził wystarczająco dużo, by zaczęło być między nimi niezręcznie, by to złamało ich dziwną przyjaźń. Musiał dowiedzieć się na czym stoi, _w pełni_ , inaczej nie mogliby niczego naprawić lub przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego.

\- Czy zapytałeś mnie tylko po to, by spędzić ze mną noc, czy chciałeś czegoś więcej?

Loki nie poruszył się, wciąż patrzył na Jarvisa i tylko przełknął. Potem, nie patrząc na asa, odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. Anthony szybko złapał go za ramię, powstrzymując przed odejściem.

\- Nie robię tego, by cię upokorzyć, Loki. Muszę wiedzieć. Proszę, odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

Loki zaczął rozglądać się wokół, ale jego wzrok nigdy nie objął Anthony’ego.

\- Sądziłem, że jedna noc jest możliwa, jeśli by była, przyjąłbym ją. - W końcu odwrócił się i spojrzał na Anthony’ego z bolesnym smutkiem. - Ale jestem w pełni świadom, że nawet to nie jest możliwe.

Anthony tylko mocniej zacisnął rękę na ramieniu Lokiego, a ten spojrzał na miejsce, w którym się dotykali. Podniósł głowę, z ekspresją pod pełną kontrolą.

\- Coż, zrób co chcesz; uderz mnie.

Anthony zamrugał i poluźnił uchwyt.

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałem ci, Anthony. Nie jestem twoim księciem, jestem tylko Lokim. - Uniósł głowę. - Możesz mnie uderzyć.

\- Myślisz, że tu przyszedłem, by cię pobić?

Loki zacisnął zęby.

\- Należy ci się to. Nie powinienem składać ci tamtej propozycji. Nie powinienem _odmówić_ udziału w polowaniu z Thorem. Powinienem tam być. Powinienem was wszystkich chronić, a nie chować się, bojąc się nie tylko tego, że moja obecność będzie ci przeszkadzać, ale też _ciebie_ , tego, co mógłbyś _powiedzieć_. - Zacisnął pięści. - Ale okazałeś się łaskawszy niż musiałeś. Uderz mnie teraz i zapomnimy o tym wszystkim, a ja dam ci tyle spokoju ile tylko mogę, biorąc pod uwagę twą przyjaźń z Thorem.

\- Nie możesz chcieć, żebym przestał spędzać czas z tobą.

\- Nie możesz _chcieć_ spędzać czasu ze _mną_ \- zasyczał Loki. - Jestem, jestem... - Jego knykcie aż zbielały ze złości, gdy wypluł następne słowo - jestem _ergi_ , jak zawsze podejrzewano, a moja uwaga i me uczucie, jakkolwiek nieodwzajemnione, skupiają się na _tobie_.

Anthony przełknął i spojrzał ostrożnie na przyjaciela, ten oddychał ciężko, zaciskając oczy i usta.

-Nie skłamałeś.

Loki parsknął śmiechem i podniósł ramię, którego Tony nie trzymał, by otrzeć twarz dłonią. Jego głos wyrażał zmęczenie, gdy przyznał: - Nie, Anthony. Nie, nie skłamałem. Dlaczego miałbym? - Opuścił rękę i spojrzał ze smutkiem na drugiego asa. - Już jestem wystarczająco znienawidzony, dlaczego miałbym udawać coś, co tylko zraniłoby moją reputację?

Anthony wciąż nie był w pełni przekonany, ale zaczął powoli podchodzić bliżej, przez co Loki znieruchomiał. Wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar uciec, gdy Anthony stanął tak blisko, że między ich twarzami były tylko centymetry.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytał Loki, a jego głos prawie załamał się na pierwszym słowie.

Anthony nie ruszył się, przyglądając się przyjacielowi i widząc jak jego spojrzenie co kilka sekund lądowało na jego ustach.

\- Anthony... - głos księcia był na skraju paniki – Anthony, proszę, nie...

\- Co nie?

Loki oblizał usta i przełknął w widoczny sposób.

\- Nie rób tego.

Anthony przechylił głowę.

\- Czego?

Oddechy Lokiego były szybkie, byli tak blisko, że gdy wdychał, jego pierś muskała tors Anthony’ego.

\- Tego - wysyczał, a jego wzrok znów wylądował na ustach przyjaciela. - Lepiej mnie uderz, proszę, ja...

\- Nie mam zamiaru cię bić, Loki.

Loki zadrżał, zamknął oczy, a następnie wyszeptał: - Będę więc musiał pogodzić się z odtrąceniem.

Otworzył oczy i przechylił się do przodu, zaledwie delikatnie dotykając ust Anthony’ego. Ten stał w bezruchu, czekając na to, co stanie się dalej, a gdy Loki podniósł dłoń, początkowo drżącą lekko, by objąć jego policzek, w końcu, _w końcu_ pozwolił sobie na więcej. Na jego ustach pojawił się niewielki uśmiech i przycisnął swoje usta do ust księcia.

Loki, zamiast _rozpłynąć się w jego ramionach_ , czego się spodziewał, odskoczył jak oparzony. As wciąż trzymał go za ramię i to prawdopodobnie było jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze nie uciekł. Jego przyjaciel patrzył na niego z pełnym strachu bólem.

\- Powiedziałem ci - wyszeptał. - Powiedziałem ci, że _nie jestem twoim księciem_.

\- Zawsze...

\- Nie _teraz_ \- prawie błagał Loki, jego głos drżał, do tego wpatrywał się w Anthony’ego spojrzeniem pełnym frustracji i tęsknoty. - Odrzuć mnie, _walnij_ mnie. - Uniósł rękę, gwałtownie ją odsunął, nie wiedząc gdzie ją położyć, w końcu obejmując asa za szyję. - _Nie_ zgadzaj się. - Loki oblizał usta. - Nie całuj mnie z obowiązku, obawy... - Uciekł wzrokiem, a następne słowa wypowiedział tak cicho, że Anthony ledwo go słyszał. - ...czy dla korzyści. - Znów spojrzał na niego. - Anthony, ja...

_Kocham cię_

Oczy Anthony’ego rozwarły się szeroko, gdy zrozumiał te słowa. Nie zostały wypowiedziane, ale wyzierały z tych szmaragdowych oczu, pełnych desperacji i bólu. Anthony wiedział, że Loki nie chciał ujawnić swego uczucia, _w ogóle_ nie chciał tej rozmowy, ale jeszcze bardziej nie chciał kłamać.

Podnosząc dłoń, Anthony dotknął policzka księcia i, lekko zszokowany, powiedział: - Nie kłamiesz.

Loki drgnął i odsunął się.

\- Nie, powiedziałem ci. Nie...

\- _Loki_ \- powtórzył Anthony i delikatnie objął jego szyję. - _Nie kłamiesz_. - Loki wciąż wydawał się nie rozumieć, ale Anthony mógł poczuć, jak jego serce bije niczym skrzydła motyla. - Musisz zrozumieć jak, ze wszystkich rzeczy o które mogłeś mnie poprosić, niebezpieczne byłoby dla mnie się _pomylić_.

\- Ja nie...

\- Jeśli mnie nie pożądałeś... - Anthony przysunął się, oblizując usta i próbując nie spłoszyć swojego, już poddenerwowanego, księcia. - Jeśli nie miałeś żadnego dowodu, jeśli _bawiłeś się_ mną, a powiedziałbym tak... miałbyś nieprzeliczoną liczbę sposobów, w jakie mógłbyś mnie zniszczyć.

\- Myślałeś... - westchnął Loki, wyrażając swoim spojrzeniem, jak bardzo to podejrzenie go rani.

Anthony przybliżył się i złożył delikatny, niewinny pocałunek w kąciku ust Lokiego. Gdy się odsunął, oczy księcia otwierały się.

\- Zapytałem cię, czego ode mnie chciałeś. Nie mogłem... Sądziłem, że jesteś szczery, ale już ci się udawało mnie oszukać. Nie... Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, mógłbym to zignorować, ale władza, jaką byś miał nade mną...

\- Ty _też_ lubisz mężczyzn - wyszeptał wręcz nabożnie Loki i w końcu podniósł dłoń i objął nią twarz przyjaciela.

Anthony uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał szczękę księcia.

\- Lubię _ciebie_. - Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - Musiałem tylko być pewny, że ty mnie też.

\- Lubię - przyznał szybko Loki. - Oczywiście, że lubię.

Bez wahania przybliżył się, pocałował Anthony’ego i został od razu przyjęty. As nawet przysunął go do siebie, obejmując ramieniem plecy księcia i zatapiając się w tych cudnych ustach.

Całowali się przez dłuższy czas, odsuwając się jedynie po to, by zaczerpnąć oddechu. Kiedy to zrobili, oczy Lokiego aż błyszczały tym szatańskim zadowoleniem, które sprawiało, że był tak przystojny i, jak sądził Anthony, _nieosiągalny_. Ukradł jeszcze jednego całusa, pozwalając sobie uwierzyć, że to jest _jego_.

\- Byłeś dzielny - powiedział mu Anthony, gdy znów się rozdzielili i Loki zamrugał. - Thor rzuca się do bitwy codzienne, a my z nim, jak banda głupców. - Przejechał kciukiem po jego wardze. - Nie znam nikogo, kto byłby dzielniejszy od ciebie. To mogło cię tak okropnie zranić.

\- Wciąż może - Loki złapał dłoń Anthony’ego i musnął ustami jego knykcie. - Nawet moja matka nie będzie nas w stanie ochronić. Jeśli ktokolwiek się dowie, będą tego konsekwencje.

_Egzekucja_.

To słowo rozbrzmiało w głowie Anthony’ego niczym pełen powagi róg wojenny, a oczy Lokiego zaczęła wypełniać rezygnacja i okruchy żalu, które udowadniały, że słyszał to samo.

\- Nie powinienem cię pytać.

Anthony wzmocnił swój uścisk.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

\- Ponieważ - powiedział mu Loki - myślałem, że może zgodzisz się przespać ze mną. Myślałem, że krótki romans z tobą zaspokoi moje pragnienia.

\- Ale nie liczyłeś na więcej? Nie _planowałeś_ takiej możliwości?

Loki prawie się uśmiechnął.

\- Powstrzymałoby cię związane z tym ryzyko, powstrzymałoby _każdego_. Jestem księciem. - Wyciągnął dłoń i znów pogłaskał twarz Anthony’ego. - Jestem uważnie obserwowany ze względu na moją pozycję, nie wspominając o moich sztuczkach i intrygach. - Westchnął i było w tym tyle rezygnacji. - Zabieganie o mnie to zabieganie o odkrycie. Lubisz mnie i to... - Loki potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się pięknie, nawet jeśli ten uśmiech nie dosięgał jego oczu. - … to więcej niż się spodziewałem.

\- Więc, co? - zapytał Anthony po wyraźnej przerwie. - Pocałowaliśmy się kilka razy, wyznaliśmy sobie swoje _uczucia_ i teraz po prostu powiesz, że co? To koniec?

\- Nie. - Loki potrząsnął głową. - Wezmę cię do moich komnat i spędzimy razem dzisiejszą noc. Nauczymy się nawzajem każdego _centymetra_ swoich ciał.

Oczy Anthony’ego pociemniały, ten pomysł _bardzo_ mu się podobał, ale czegoś mu brakowało.

\- I co potem?

\- Potem zdecydujesz, czy jestem wart ryzyka związanego z czymś więcej.

Anthony zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie mogę zdecydować teraz? Bo ty...

Loki szybkimi palcami zakrył mu usta i potrząsnął głową.

\- Zmuszę cię, byś to długo i porządnie rozważył, Anthony. Jesteś lekkomyślny i działasz pochopnie. Zwykle dogłębnie się zastanawiasz nad swoimi decyzjami, ale to nie jest błaha sprawa. Muszę wiedzieć, że wytrzymasz tydzień, miesiąc, _rok_ w sekretnym związku ze mną.

\- Loki...

\- To nie jest sytuacja, która może trwać - powiedział prosto Loki z ogromną ilością smutku. Swoje palce przeniósł z warg Anthony’ego na jego pierś, w miejsce, w którym został zraniony. - Nie będę mógł cię dotknąć czy wyrazić swych uczuć publicznie, ty także nie. W końcu będę zmuszony ożenić się, by przypieczętować jakiś polityczny sojusz czy coś podobnego. - Jego palce przesunęły się po piersi Anthony’ego i przejechały po jego policzku. - Nie spodziewałem się, że też coś do mnie czujesz, wtedy w ogóle nie poruszyłbym z tobą tego tematu.

\- Sprawiłbyś, że ominęłoby to nas _obu_ ze strachu o to, co _może_ stać się w przyszłości? - zapytał Anthony nie będąc w stanie zrozumieć Lokiego.

\- Co się _stanie_ \- odparł Loki, wzruszając lekko ramionami, ale jego oczy wpatrywały się w palce, tworzące wzory na skórze przyjaciela. Choć tyle mówił o przyszłym złamanym sercu, wyglądał jakby uspakajała go sama obecność Anthony’ego i jego zgoda na ten dotyk. - Nie będę udawać, że jest inaczej. Kocham kłamstwa, Anthony, ale wiara w to nie przyniesie mi radości.

\- A co, jeśli _będziemy_ kontynuować? Co jeśli będziemy razem przez następne stulecie? Co jeśli będziemy _się kochać_ i nie będziemy się chcieli rozstać? Dlaczego nie możemy zmienić przyszłości? Jest _osiem innych światów_ , Loki. Dlaczego nie przeniesiemy się na jeden z nich? Elfom nie przeszkadzają mężczyźni, którzy chcą kochać...

\- Powiedziałeś to dwukrotnie - przerwał mu Loki, mrużąc oczy.

\- Co?

\- Kochać.

Anthony nagle zrozumiał istotną rzecz, której wcześniej nie zauważył.

\- Nie wierzysz, że się w tobie zakocham.

Loki uciekł spojrzeniem, ale wciąż szczerze przyznał: - Niewielu mnie lubi. Jestem wdzięczny za to, że jesteś jednym z nich. Jestem wdzięczny, że twoje uczucia wobec mnie są _głębsze_ niż innych, ale związek, który proponujemy, nie ułatwi ci poczucia czegoś więcej. Jestem racjonalny.

\- Ale...

\- Zakradanie się po pałacu, skradzione chwile, w których możemy być razem i mogę nas ochronić przed wzrokiem innych? Anthony, masz wśród kobiet reputację i charakter, który nie _pasuje_ do krycia się w cieniu. - Anthony skrzywił się delikatnie, w pełni świadomy prawdy tych słowach, ale ręka Lokiego leżała uspokajająco na jego policzku. - Nie mogę ci nawet powiedzieć, że _moje_ uczucia się nie zmienią pod wpływem tych ograniczeń. Dzień, tydzień, dłużej, w tej chwili będę szczęśliwy, spędzając _jakikolwiek_ czas z tobą jako moim.

Anthony z uporem uniósł brodę i spojrzał księciu prosto w oczy.

\- A jeśli za sto lat powiem ci, że cię kocham, a ty będziesz kochać mnie? Co wtedy zrobisz?

Loki przełknął z trudem.

\- Jeśli będziesz mnie kochał po stu latach życia w tajemnicy i będziesz chciał, bym odszedł, byśmy mogli być razem, _naprawdę_ razem... - Przejechał delikatnie ręką w dół, zatrzymując się przy ustach Anthony’ego. - Zrobię to.

Uśmiech powoli pojawił się na twarzy Anthony’ego, sprawiając, że palce Lokiego musnęły jego usta.

\- Lepiej ćwicz ukrywanie nas, bo nie chcę zostać złapanym, zanim będę mógł cię o to poprosić.

Loki parsknął śmiechem, był on równie niedowierzający, co jego spojrzenie, które kryło jednak jeszcze coś więcej, coś ukrytego głęboko w tych zmartwionych, zielonych oczach. To coś _boleśnie_ pragnęło przyszłości, w której będą razem szczęśliwi. Anthony rozumiał troski i strach Lokiego, ponieważ książę zawsze patrzył w przyszłości i przygotowywał się na najgorsze. Zawsze dawał radę przeżyć najgorsze, bo spodziewał się, że go to spotka.

Anthony wiedział też, że nie jest jeszcze zakochany – i Loki też to wiedział. Dlatego wciąż obejmował go, jakby był bezcenny i miał niedługo zniknąć. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że to nieprawda, że wszystko nie rozpadnie się w ciągu dekady. Loki powiedział prawdę, nazywając przyjaciela lekkomyślnym, ale ominął coś niezwykle istotnego. Różnica między nimi polegała na tym, że książę podejmował decyzje w cieniu, a Anthony w środku walki. Podejmował je nagle i głośno, ale wciąż _ostrożnie_ \- w tym wypadku wybrał w momencie, w którym Loki nie chciał na niego spojrzeć, ale wciąż opiekował się jego koniem.

Podjął decyzję, gdy Loki okazał się wystarczająco dzielny, by sięgnąć po odrobinę tego, czego chciał, pewny, że wszystko się rozpadnie, ale wciąż trzymając się tego ze wszystkich sił.

Obejmując dłońmi twarz Lokiego, przyłożył do siebie ich czoła i wyszeptał: - Nie muszę dzisiaj nigdzie być. - Odsunął się lekko i zapytał: - Pozwól mi spędzić ten czas z tobą?

Loki uśmiechnął się nieporadnie.

\- _Zawsze_ możesz spędzić ten czas ze mną.

Przyciągając go do pocałunku, Anthony uśmiechnął się tuż przy ustach Lokiego, czując jak zaczyna otaczać ich magia. Gdy odsunął się, byli w komnatach Lokiego, a książę patrzył na niego z niepewnością, nawet jeśli jego ręce głaskały i uczyły się piersi Anthony’ego.

\- Co wolisz? Chcesz się ze mną położyć?

_Chcesz mnie posiąść?_ \- przetłumaczył sobie Anthony, ale, och, nie tego chciał ze _swoim_ księciem.

\- Nie. - Anthony potrząsnął głową. - Nie, wolałbym, żebyś to _ty_ posiadł _mnie_.

Oczy Lokiego wypełniły się ogniem, przyciągnął Anthony’ego do pocałunku, a jego ramiona straciły resztę napięcia, gdy objął kochanka. Gdy się w końcu rozdzielili, książę powiedział: - Nie będzie mi to przeszkadzać, jeśli będziesz chciał to zmienić, jeśli będziesz...

\- Jestem pewny, że znajdziemy wiele sposobów na cieszenie się sobą - obiecał Lokiemu, przerywając mu i powoli popychając go do tyłu. - Na razie, mój Loki... - nie przegapił tego, jak oczy przyjaciela zabłysły na te słowa - … myślę, że obiecałeś nauczyć się każdego centymetra mojego ciała.

Loki nie potrzebował dalszej zachęty, prowadząc asa przez pokoje, aż wylądowali w łóżku. Przeturlał ich, tak, że książę więził Anthony’ego na łóżku, a jego włosy opadały na twarz kochanka, gdy wpatrywali się w siebie.

\- Jakimś cudem to nie przypomina moich wyobrażeń - wyznał.

Uśmiechał się szeroko ze szczęścia, jakby to przechodziło jego oczekiwania, ale nie na tym skupił się Anthony. _Jak długo mnie pożądałeś?_ W myślach już próbował cofać się i patrzeć na ich przyjaźń pod innym kątem, ale dłonie Lokiego wsunęły się pod jego tunikę, a usta wpiły się w jego wargi.

Anthony dotknął ręką jego włosów i odsunął wszelkie rozważania na później. Czekał go dzień w łóżku jego księcia, a, jeśli będzie miał szczęście, dekady, by odkryć głębię i zakres uczuć, jakie ten żywi - a także swoich. Przyciskając usta do szyi Lokiego, poczuł jak uderzyło go pożądanie, gdy usłyszał, jaki jęk wydał z siebie jego kochanek.

_Zostanę z nim na zawsze_ \- powiedział sobie w tamtej chwili.

I, choć jeszcze tego nie wiedział, po dokładnie stu dwóch latach, powtórzy te słowa na głos, a jego książę dotrzyma słowa.

Razem, dla swojego szczęścia, uciekną.


End file.
